The present invention is directed to fluid processing systems, and more particularly to a fluid processing system that is capable of providing a plurality of process fluid flows, each providing a predetermined amount of process fluid relative to a total flow of process fluid.
Fluid processing systems are used in the semiconductor and pharmaceutical industries (as well as in other industries) to provide a precise quantity of fluid or fluids to a processing chamber. For example, in the semiconductor industry, fluid processing systems may be used to provide precisely metered quantities of fluid or fluids to a semiconductor wafer processing chamber. In a typical fluid processing system, each of a plurality of fluid supplies are respectively coupled to a mass flow controller that is capable of providing a precisely metered amount of fluid to a common manifold. The common manifold is fluidly coupled to an inlet of the process chamber. Conventionally, the process chamber has only a single inlet to receive the flow of process fluids from the common manifold.